Kits to create models of buildings, vehicles, and other structures are popular with children, parents, and hobbyists. Such kits may engage and encourage a child's imagination. One type of kit provides a model or replica of a specific larger structure such as, e.g., a castle or a log cabin. Another type of kit includes pieces that may be used to build a variety of different structures.
Kits that create impressive and realistic replicas of specific structures may limit or inhibit a child's creative play by their inherent design. For example, the materials in such kits are typically printed and/or shaped to correspond closely to the original structure (or a child's typical interpretation of such a structure) such that these materials are not easily repurposed or reconfigured into other structural elements. In addition, many of these kits do not provide an easily changeable, customizable, or adjustable structure.
Kits that can easily be used to create a variety of structures include building elements that can be repurposed or reimagined. These kits, however, do not necessarily allow the user the ability to customize the building elements to help the structure resemble another known structure, or even just to personalize the buildings or structures created, which also may limit imaginative play. For example, some building sets have pieces with only a small number of shapes and colors. Further, the colors of the individual pieces are somewhat arbitrary and the pieces are not typically designed to coordinate or replicate known structures or provide children the opportunity to develop imagined structures. Moreover, the individual pieces are not readily alterable or customizable by children.